


Not The Pining Type

by CelestialWeariness



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, No Beta, Smut, critiques welcome, this is an AU outside of stuff that happened in the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWeariness/pseuds/CelestialWeariness
Summary: It's Halloween and Erik's alone.





	Not The Pining Type

Erik is tearing down the indoor track. The space is pretty empty, even for a Friday evening. It’s Halloween so many regulars are off pregaming. He finishes up another lap. A glance at the scoreboard clock above the wall tells him it took half the time of the last one. This fact does nothing to sooth his irritation. 

If he had it his way he wouldn’t even be here. He should have been with Nakia. For the past few weeks they had been fucking the shit out of each other. He’s not frustrated she had cancelled on him. They were both busy people. Yet, he hadn’t expected himself to feel as disappointed as he did when he got her text cancelling. Alone on the track he notes that their arrangement had lasted longer than any friends with benefits situation he had ever had. Usually they would fuck a few times and burn out. Like somehow whatever had attracted them to each other had been extinguished as quickly as it had been lit. 

Not with Nakia. He was still burning. He couldn’t imagine getting tired of the feeling of sliding into her. And that was a problem. It wasn’t about just fucking anymore. Against his better judgement he’s been making their meetings more frequent. He needed to see her. To touch her and hear her moans everyday now. The week prior, in spirit of the season they chose Scream as the backdrop to their affair. His strokes were slower than normal. The pleas of mercy from the film’s lead girl were lost to the both of them. He didn’t pick up his pace. He was waiting for her to break. Nakia would try to set a new pace but it was difficult with his hand pressed down on the middle of her back. He was unrelenting. It wasn’t fair but he needed to hear it. He pulled out completely, smiling at a small mewl that escapes her lips. It wasn’t all he was looking for but he wasn’t about to complain.  
“What are you do-”  
Before she could finish the question he was already sliding his dick over clit. The movement drew out an unbroken moan. She looked back at him over her shoulder. “What are you doing? Put it back,” she demanded. Nakia huffs at his silent smirk. Her mouth clenched shut, jaw tight when he repeats the movement. He lets himself laugh at her frustration, fronting like he didn’t need to be inside her. “This is a game to you?” she asks challenging him, “This isn’t even fair. You’ve got me down with your hand on my back.”  
“I don’t play fair,” Erik answered. He lowered himself to kiss at her neck. He nipped at her pulse as he entered her again. He felt her squeeze around him in response. He wasn’t fully in, and he didn’t move. “You know what I want to hear.” He continued to suck her neck while she writhed under him. He didn’t move any further inside of her. It was driving her crazy. He didn’t relent. She was whimpering now. He could feel her draw tight with need. She was going to give.  
He moved his mouth to her ear. Nakia felt his tongue trace the outer shell of her ear. The muscles on her back twitched. The tension was too sweet and heavy.  
She caved, “Please.”  
Erik’s dick twitched. She was so stubborn, “Please who?”  
“N’Jadka. Fuck.”  
Before she could let out another breath he slide fully into her. Enjoying the obscene wet clap sound that bounced of all the walls of his apartment. His thrusts were faster this time and he finally took his hand off her back so she throw it back at him. The sight of her arched back was about to make him bust. He could feel the pressure building, but he couldn’t cum yet. He drew out again.  
“Fuck! Now what?” she groaned. She was so close she was already shaking. His strokes was fucking up her composure.  
“Turn around. Or do you want me to flip you over?” He didn’t have to ask twice. She turned around on her back with his help. Nakia curled one leg around his waist.  
“You ready?” He put himself on her thigh. Not moving like he had all the time in the world. Under his length he felt her thigh twitch in anticipation. She groans in response and uses the leg wrapped around him to bring him closer.  
She let out a louder groan when he entered her. She was so wet and tight it felt like she was pushing him out. He couldn’t help but let out another fuck in response. She was whimpering with each thrust, legs shaking. It’s so much she almost can’t handle it but she’d damned if she would let him go.  
“N-N’Jadaka, I’m so close,” she panted.  
“I know, baby. I got you” he reassured. He moved his hand between her legs and thumbed her clit between his thrusts. Before he knows it her body seizes and she is whispering his name in broken breaths over and over. Her legs have him trapped inside of her, not that he minds. 

Erik pulls himself from the memory and finishes another lap. He was not about to keep running half hard. In the locker room he grabs his stuff and walks back to his apartment. After showering Erik was splayed out on his couch actually watching Scream alone. He felt like a teenager refusing to go to the dance because he didn’t have a date. 

He didn’t wear pining well. Erik was the brooding type; he was no stranger to the long game. But he was not the type to clutch pillows waiting patiently for someone to look his way. If Nakia wasn’t going to be with him he should at least be having fun not watching Drew Barrymore scream at a window. He couldn’t just call her.  
Hey, Nakia, I know you said you weren’t trying to do this tonight but I have feelings for you. So just come over, let me rearrange your guts and we can take it from there.  
The film ends and he lets the credits roll. He toys with the idea of going out. May be join a few friends on a bar crawl, but he then he would be both drunk and pining and that sounded even sadder than heading in at 11 on Halloween. 

Somehow he’s awake minutes before it happens. He wakes up to a noise around 1:45. Someone’s trying to get in. He gets up from the couch. He doesn’t need to look through the peephole. He knows who it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if I earned them :>


End file.
